


Blending In

by Strugglintoast



Series: Just Wild and his very useful things [1]
Category: linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), LinkedUniverse, Maybe - Freeform, Not to be taken seriously, Will be a made into a series, basically all about Wild and his masks uses, maybe also do some outfits?, the other links too, this is written to aid my major writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglintoast/pseuds/Strugglintoast
Summary: Sometimes life could be a whole lot easier if one had the ability to blend in with those who wish nothing but death on you. By Hylia, is it answered.Just Wild being Wild. Using masks to help aid in his quest with his fellow heroes. Does this summary do justice? No, not really, just like this story.





	Blending In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jojo's amazing AU. @linkeduniverse on tumblr
> 
> Events are influenced by my own botw gameplay and by countless videos I have watched. So just sit back and enjoy this crack.

Fighting an enemy one on one was as easy as breathing. Fighting two on two, alright. Three? Okay. Four? With bows and arrows? Pretty easy if one ambushes them. A whole camp? Pshhh. Ambush and stealth are great until elemental arrows or bombs are in place. It really did suck when one would unsuspectingly throw a bomb from above and cause you to land in the sinking mud.

Sometimes, Link wondered how to avoid enemies without requiring stealth or taking the long way around. It would be amazing to just waltz in around the enemy camp. If he could just blend in, it would make life a tad bit easy.

And blessedly, Hylia answered his unspoken prayer.

—–

“You look so stupid!”

Snorts and giggles sounded all around as the heroes stared at Wild.

“I may look stupid, Warriors, but at least I have a solution, that won’t get me-” quickly glancing at Twilight- “or us injured.”

“But Wild,” Wind gathered every will he had to not laugh as the boy in question turned to look at him, the masking making a sound at the action.

“We… We can see your f-face!”

It was too much. The silly sound it made just made Wind lose it. Wild could not be serious in doing this.

The mask in general was that of a red bokoblin. A big hole for Wild’s face to peek through was very noticible. Don’t even mention the nonexistent body portion. Exactly how would this help conceal the hero of the wild?

Time finally broke the fits of giggles as he, himself, tried hiding a smile of amusement.

“Exactly how will this work on getting our weapons back? Surely they will figure it out and attack you.”

Fixing his mask once more, Wild turned to the band of heroes. “I just do this.” He hunched his back and arched his arms at the side as he swayed in gentle circles.

That alone lost everyone to a fit of laughter once again.

Rolling his eyes, Wild straighten himself as he walked off towards the camp that took their weapons. The lone oinking sounds were broken by Legend shouting, “Go get ‘em, Boko-boy!” Their laughter was even more as an abrupt oink ripped from the mask as Wild turned sharply to glare at them.

Sure, they could have stormed in and get their weapons back, but looking more into it, it was an unwise choice really. Bomb barrels littered the camp like no one’s business. Going in would cause unnecessary and avoidable injuries.

Hylia be damned if Wild didn’t use what he bought long ago for situations like these.

—

Squeals could be heard as he slowly approached the enemy camp. Sudden oinks and squeals were accompanied by surprised jumps as bokoblins of varying color studied the new arrival.

Assuming his bokoblin-like stance, Wild let the hoard of bokoblin come at him, studying him. Some just lost interest after a short amount of time and assumed their previous positions, while others just looked at him in surprised awe. He let them sniff at him as they all followed him around camp towards their makeshift weaponry storage; or log.

Gathering all the weapons of his fellow heroes, and a couple of clubs for himself, Wild began to walk off towards the huge boulder that hid his friends. Curious footfalls and soft squeals were heard behind him as the bokoblins were shocked to see the new stranger make off with their weapons.

Slowly but surely, bokoblins soon began to loose interest and went back to camp to resume their mundane tasks.

Looking down to make sure he got everything he needed to get, Wild looked up to be met with flabbergasted faces. Eyes stared at the lone blue bokoblin, who in turned stared back. With one failed attempt to scare off the hylians, it turned heel and left back to its camp.

—-

“You know… You could just name your price.”

“With a face like yours, you don’t even need one!”

Lengend sent a glare towards the scarf clad hero as his arm was raised to throw a punch at his smirked face.

It never landed as Wild just laughed lightly, “ Sorry to say, but it isn’t for sale. However, I may be able to get you one.”

Nothing more could be said as the youngest member came trotting up like a gremlin towards Wild.

“Mmmmm… Hunch your back more. And spread your fin- no. No don’t use that face!”

Laughter was heard as the crackling of fire joined in.

**Author's Note:**

> This really does help me with my writer's block. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
